Breaking the habit
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: Dos personas totalmente se enamoran, pero en la dimensión incorrecta y en el tiempo equivocado. ¿que pasado esconderá la persona más dulce?, ¿cómo romperá esos hábitos la persona más fría? ¿el amor podrá contra las adversidades de su vida? -SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Prometo terminar mis otros fics. Deberás. Pero el día de hoy estaba demasiado inspirada cómo para pasar por alto, les traigo un nuevo fic y una nueva idea que me surgió durante todo el día (y probablemente durante el mes de agosto). Disfrútenlo.

Género: Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 1-

๑

๑

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?

Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible. Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar-

Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa.

Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. Despiértame.

Ordena a mi sangre que corra. Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme.

Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor querida.

Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte

No puedo creer que no pude ver

Escondido en la oscuridad

Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí

Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años

Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

Sin un pensamiento

Sin una voz

Sin alma

No me dejes morir aquí

Debe que haber algo mal

Tráeme a la vida

He estado viviendo una mentira.

No hay nada adentro.

๑

๑

_-Déjame en paz._

_-No puedo dejarte ir, entiende que no puedo seguir si no es aquí y contigo ¿es tan difícil de entender?- le preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_-No es eso- su voz sonaba nerviosa, muy poco común en ella- sino que sabes que esto no debe estar pasando ni hoy ni ahora, no en este mundo._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo lo que dices!- su voz era agitada, la lluvia era tempestuosa._

_-No podemos estar juntos, es lo que pasa y lo sabes….- bajo la mirada mientras trataba de esquivar esos ojos negros que tanto la ponían nerviosa – lo sabes ¿no?_

_-Prometo no dañarte, prometo no hacerlo- la empezó a agitar mientras comenzaba a gritarle -¡lo prometo!_

_-Siempre dices promesas pero jamás las cumples ¿Qué clase de hombre te dices ser?- le preguntó ella mientras le brotaban gruesas lágrimas._

"_di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad"._

Confundido se despertó, y se quitó las sabanas de encima. Se toco la frente, en efecto, estaba sudando. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que había sido de nuevo un sueño, otro de esos sueños que lo venían atormentando desde hace un mes. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se volvía a incorporar a la cama, pero escuchó los fuertes toquidos ¿de quién? Era obvio qué eran de su hermano mayor.

De mala gana se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta, y si, en efecto ahí estaba su hermano mayor. La diferencia de edades no era mucha, su hermano tenía 22 años mientras que él tenía 16 años. Su hermano rodó la mirada, él sabia lo que significaba eso: "una plática familiar entre su abuelo y ellos". Frunció el ceño, detestaba cuándo eso sucedía. De un portazo le cerró la puerta a su hermano y se fue directamente a la ducha, no tardo mucho, no era un hombre vanidoso, simplemente agarro la primera camisa que encontró y los primeros pantalones, le daba igual su vestimenta, a decir verdad todo le valía.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vió a su primo mayor, a su hermano y a su abuelo reunidos ahí. Sintió un leve escalofrío, pero nada que no pudiera fingir, todo en él era fingimiento, si es que a eso se le podía llamar, ya que el era un ser totalmente inexpresivo.

-Sasuke- dijo su hermano – perdón por interrumpir tu sueño, pero esto era importante.

-Hmp- rodó la mirada mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Hemos tomado una decisión- dijo su abuelo, su nombre era Madara.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos, quiénes lo conocían sabían que eso significaba un "entiendo" o un "afirmativo", a decir verdad él era de pocas palabras y generalmente hablaba con un monosílabo o cuando estaba de buen humor decía más de una palabra y generalmente esas palabras eran frías y carentes de emociones.

-¿¡que acaso no te importa?!- dijo uno de los primos mayores, él se caracterizaba por ser muy hablador, sarcástico y el más cálido de todos ellos, su nombre era Shisui.

-Ya, déjalo así- interrumpió el hermano mayor de Sasuke "el genio", llamado Itachi.

-Bueno- dijo Madara- Es momento de que hagas tus maletas.

-¿otra vez?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ya estaba arto de empacar cada 6 meses, ya tenía suficiente, cada año se mudaban o lo cambiaban de colegio, por ello no tenia amigos ni novia. Nada, simplemente no tenía nada.

-Vamos- dijo Shisui- vele el lado positivo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, si había una persona que podía detestar de toda su familia era él, Shisui Uchiha.

๑

๑

Vestía una playera de manga corta color negra, unos pantalones y unos converse negros. Se subió al coche y se quedó dormido.

Bajó del coche y finalmente llegó a su nueva escuela. Caminó algunos metros, era una escuela enorme, sí, sin duda la más grande a la que había asisto hasta ese momento. Bostezó un poco, y se dio cuenta que muchas chicas lo miraban –no era novedad- el ya estaba acostumbrado a que, siempre que llegaba a un nuevo colegio por lo menos, unas 10 chicas le preguntaban su facebook, su teléfono y su nombre, eso ya era de ley. ¿y el que les respondía? – no tengo teléfono, no tengo facebook y mi nombre no es importante- pero entre más decía eso, mas fansgirls atraía hacia el.

Sacó de su mochila su grupo, y lo anotó mentalmente en su cabeza – Salón 23- pero ahora el problema es que no sabia dónde se encontraba, sí bien la solución más coherente sería preguntarle a alguien, pero eso no aplicaba en Sasuke Uchiha.

Los pasillos eran largos, y por extraño que pareciera estaban solos. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando tarde a su primera clase, y ya tenia de retraso media hora. Suspiro pesadamente, y se dio cuenta de que esa clase era de 2 horas, es decir de plano iba a perder esa clase.

Durante su recorrido por la escuela se dio cuenta de que por lo menos unas veinte chicas son le quitaban la mirada de encima. Se sintió acosado, con ganas de asesinar a cada una de esas chicas. Pero "milagrosamente" fue salvado de su deseo en cuanto vió un jardín en la parte contraria de donde estaba. Se podía divisar perfectamente, era un jardín grande y con arboles preciosos. Se encogió de hombros ¿Qué podía salir mal?.

Desde luego que ignoro a todas las chicas que se acercaron a él. La primera llegó y le dijo

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y el simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente y debía admitirlo, la chica no era para nada fea, al contrario.

La segunda chica llegó con un grupito de cinco amigas y todas en coro le dijeron

-¿eres nuevo? ¡¿Quién eres?!-

A lo que el simplemente rodo la mirada y las ignoro.

Y la tercera chica fue un poco más obsesionada, su cabello era de color rojo y usaba lentes llegó y le dijo:

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Karin? ¡¿Quién eres?!-

A lo que el la ignoró, pero ella lo siguió por lo menos durante los siguientes 15 minutos. El se hartó y terminó por decirle

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tú nombre

-Mi nombre es Sasuke ¿me puedes dejar solo por favor?

Por lo general eso era lo que hacía para sacarse a las chicas de encima.

Finalmente llegó al jardín. No importaba mucho si mataba clases, daba igual, ya había llegado tarde. Se sentó en una banca mientras se ponía los auriculares y se repetía mentalmente -Salón 23, salón 23-

De repente, sintió como una fuerte atracción a algo. No supo de momento que era, pero algo en él le decía que volteará. Finalmente hizo lo que sus instintos le pedían y observó a una chica, su cabello era azulado con un tono negro, pero no podía observar más ya que estaba de espaldas. Frunció el ceño, mientras se regañaba internamente por estar mirando a una chica. Pero algo en él le decía que tenía que ir hacia donde estaba ella. Apretó los puños enojado. Mientras tomaba la mochila. Se dijo mentalmente que no importaría mucho, ya que todas las chicas lo miraban a él y sin duda esa chica sería la excepción.

Pasó enfrente de ella (cosa que no hacia nunca) pero se dio cuenta de que la chica ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro. Pudo obsérvala mejor. Tenía un rostro muy bien definido, su piel era blanca y su pelo era azulado con un tono negro, pudo observar sus labios color rosa pálido. Y se quedó contemplándola por algunos segundos, no lo podía negar la chica era muy hermosa pero inmediatamente se sacó de su mente esa idea, Sasuke Uchiha no podía estarse fijando en mujeres y mucho menos en un Instituto. Finalmente la chica se levantó de su lugar y camino rumbo a los salones de clases, y ni siquiera observó a Sasuke.

-Hmp- Por lo regular, Sasuke nunca llamaba la atención, pero decidió hacer un leve sonido simulando tos para llamar la atención de esa chica. Ella simplemente volteó y ni siquiera se inmutó por observarlo más de un segundo.

Ella comenzó a caminar cómo si fuera una estrella. No agachaba la mirada y ni siquiera volteaba para atrás.

Sasuke quedó enfadado, ninguna chica lo había ignorado en su vida, ni siquiera a un pequeño ruido. Ni la más fea, ni la más hermosa de las mujeres que había conocido había hecho lo que esa chica. Apretó los puños y decidió seguirla.

-¡Hey!- gritó cuando vió que la chica misteriosa ya le estaba llevando ventaja en el caminar. La chica se volteo y por primera vez cruzaron miradas.

La mirada de ella era dulce y tenia una emoción que Sasuke no podía diferenciar, sus ojos eran color aperlado y tenia unas pestañas enormes.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y estaban faltos de emociones. Ambos se miraron por un segundo que pareció eterno, o al menos eso pensaron ellos.

Inmediatamente la chica se volteó y siguió su caminar, Sasuke impaciente la tomó del hombro esperando a que ella dijera algo, no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes donde esta el salón 23?- preguntó el con cierta molestia

-Sí- respondió ella con un tono de voz dulce.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sintió abatido con esas palabras, le sorprendió saber que una chica pudiera decir algo tan dulce en una sola palabra, sin duda su voz era hermosa y tan sólo la chica había dicho una sola palabra, tan sólo una.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Sasuke

-Yo voy en ese salón, sígueme- contestó ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sasuke sintió que a partir de ese día sería diferente, o por lo menos "divertido" no es que le importará pasar tiempo con mujeres pero ese día había iniciado muy diferente a lo que otros días habían sido.


	2. Chapter 2

Queridos lectores. Siento mucho no haber actualizado, pero estuve en épocas de exámenes, trabajos y me consumieron totalmente. Ahora sí, tengo nuevas ideas y espero sigan este fic hasta el final ¡No los decepcionaré!. Hoy subiré capítulo doble.

๑

๑

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 2-

Sasuke la siguió a pasos lentos. Sintió que muchas miradas acosadoras lo perseguían eso ya era normal e incluso ya se había acostumbrado.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la escuela era bastante grande, aunque él en un principio no lo había visto así. De repente, sintió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Hemos llegado- su voz era dulce, como un susurro apenas audible.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos ¿qué había sido esa extraña sensación? O mejor dicho ¿cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido al salón de clases?.

Desde el primer momento que entró al salón se dio cuenta que había muchas mujeres, y debía admitir que no eran feas pero entre sus intereses no estaban incluidos el tener novia, para él eso eran cosas vánales y mediocres.

Se sentó en el lugar más alejado del salón de clases, sinceramente no quería socializar con nadie, eso le fastidiaba. Bajó su morral y sacó su Ipod mientras se reproducía una canción que sin duda lo tomo por sorpresa

"_Ella se fue y yo tome otro camino. Reconozco la cara. Pero no puedo recordar el nombre. Ahora me pregunto cuál sería su nombre. Al parecer ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tal vez se caso con muchos desconocidos. Hice una fogata para quemar todas las fotografías. Ella se fue y yo tome otro camino"_

_-¿qué hace esta canción en mi reproductor?- _se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke al oír la canción y por mero impulso frunció el ceño. Detestaba cuando una canción le transmitía algún sentimiento.

-¡Hey!- una voz chillona interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una chica de cabello rojo quién lo llamaba

Él no contestó, simplemente suspiro con molestia, si algo lo hacía sacar de sus cabales era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba solo y que personas desconocidas le hablaran, más si eran mujeres.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó -¡¿me estas escuchando?!- repitió la chica con tono de molestia

Rodó los ojos, Sasuke Uchiha no pensaba contestarle.

-Ya déjalo amiga, es nuevo seguro lo espantaste – se escuchó decir por atrás. El azabache miró disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que era una chica de cabello rosa la que hablaba. Las mismas tipas que se había encontrado él en el pasillo con anterioridad, bueno, a decir verdad se topo con muchas mujeres.

Y cómo si él fuera un imán de mujeres, otras chicas se unieron a ellas y lo rodearon en un círculo. El seguía sentado y miraba alrededor. Unas 8 mujeres lo estaban acosando. Se escuchaban murmullos, y esta vez eran de hombres

-Hey déjanos a algunas chicas ¿quieres?- se escuchó decir a lo lejos

-¡Ya cállate Lee!- le respondió una chica.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, la única chica que no estaba ahí era ella. Sí, la chica de ojos plateados, la misma que lo condujo al salón. Volteó para todos lados y no vió a esa chica. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber preguntado su nombre. Se sentía acosado, su Ipod reproducía una canción a todo volumen mientras ignoraba las preguntas de las chicas acosadoras que estaban a su alrededor. Tomó su morral y se paró. Empujó con cortesía a algunas chicas – entre ellas la de cabello rojo, cuyo nombre es Karin- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo nos pasamos- se escuchó decir a la de cabello rosa, cuyo nombre es Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, justo en ese momento tenía ganas de un cigarrillo. Pero estaba en la escuela, y no quería dar una mala impresión

_-como si eso importará- _pensó mentalmente contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

Observó a todas las chicas y se dio cuenta que ninguna de ellas era "ella". Frunció el ceño, esa chica era diferente a todas las que estaban ahí. No quería apresurarse a nada pero le intrigaba bastante que "ella" no estuviera. Por algún motivo extraño. Además no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle a alguien sobre esa misteriosa chica.

De repente, sintió que alguien lo empujo. Eso le crispó los nervios pero hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

Pero algo era seguro, ese chico imponía autoridad. Basto con que llegará al salón y todas las chicas se sentaron en su lugar, y los chicos que con anterioridad hablaban sobre deportes guardaron la compostura.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, no tenía motivos para intimidarse ante ese chico. No lo conocía ni nada por el estilo. Así que hizo como que no pasó nada.

El chico era alto, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos aperlados.

_-igual a los de ella- _pensó Sasuke

-Neji- se escuchó decir a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules - ¿qué tal?

El azabache no entendía muy bien, hace unos momentos ese mismo rubio actuaba de forma inmadura y tonta frente a las chicas y ahora mostraba algo parecido al respeto. Sin duda ese chico que había llegado debía ser importante.

-Naruto- respondió- ¿No ha llegado ningún maestro?

-No, no ha llegado ningún maestro- respondió el ojiazul.

-Ya veo ¿sabes dónde está Hinata?- pregunto

-No lo sé Neji, no la he visto por aquí, ahora que lo pienso….

-Gracias- su voz fue cortante y de nuevo salió del salón no sin antes empujar a Sasuke.

-¿cuál es tu problema?- pregunto el Uchiha con un tono de voz sereno

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sasuke no se dejo intimidar. Desde ese momento supo que tenía un rival.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos dentro del salón, mientras que Neji salió del salón, cerrando consigo la puerta.

-Oye viejo- dijo un chico de coleta que se acerco a Sasuke – deberías respetar al jefe

-Hmp- contestó Sasuke

-De veras, deberías respetar a Neji, más vale llevar la fiesta en paz con él- agregó el chico de ojos azules

-Así es, se que eres nuevo y que eres un Don Juan, querido. Pero deberías medir tus palabras frente al jefe, lo digo solo por consejo-

-Me tiene sin cuidado- contestó finalmente el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su asiento.

…

…

El día escoltar transcurrió con tranquilidad. El "jefe" no se acerco al salón de clases y lo más raro es que Sasuke tampoco se encontró con la misteriosa chica.

El timbre de salida se escuchó, y por enésima vez, las chicas de su salón comenzaron a hablarle en parvada. El simplemente las ignoro. No quería relacionarse con ninguna mujer.

-Oye- se escuchó decir al chico de ojos azules

Sasuke rodó los ojos, lo último que le faltaba es que hasta los chicos lo acosaran

-¿qué?- se limitó a contestar más de un monosílabo

-Bueno, deberías socializar más. Digo, en esta escuela todos son sociables, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Está bien- dijo con sarcasmo - ¿me podría decir su nombre?- rodó los ojos, le crispaba que le dijeran que debía socializar. Lo detestaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki- respondió con simpleza - ¿eres nuevo, no?

-Ump- contestó el.

-Oye, deberías hablar más- dijo el rubio – no es sano que estés tan callado

-Sí, como digas- dijo Sasuke

El rubio rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzó a gritar

-¡Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas!

Sasuke en ese momento tuvo el impulso de querer golpearlo, pero recordó que no, mínimo quería durar más de un mes en esa escuela.

๑

๑

Bueno, pues quiero darle mucho misterio a este fic.

Creo es el más misterioso que he hecho. Bueno, doy créditos de canción.

La canción se llama Whatsername de Green day, sólo que esta traducida y según yo se adapta muy bien al fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero me sigan leyendo y perdón por no poner un capítulo tan largo, es que casi ya no me inspiro en capítulos largos, sino que los hago chiquitos.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leerme, en verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. Sé que no he actualizado los demás fics, porfavor ténganme paciencia, ando divagando con lo de la escuela y cosas de ese tipo. Bien, pues este fic es nuevo y tengo ideas nuevas (como tal). Así que bueno, espero me sigan leyendo y me tengan paciencia. Saludos.

๑

๑

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 3-

El reloj del comedor marcaba las 5 en punto. Aventó su mochila a quién sabe dónde y se sentó en el sillón. Tenía flojera de encender la televisión. Cerró los ojos, quizá sería mejor sí no los abriera – al menos eso pensaba él –

_-¿Porqué te fuiste?-_

_-Nunca me fui, siempre estuve aquí. Fuiste tú el que se olvido de mí ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_

_-No recuerdo nada ¿quién eres? Recuerdo tu rostro pero no recuerdo tu nombre_

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. En un intento frenético se dio una cachetada. Sintió el sudor en su frente y su corazón latía a demasiados latidos por segundo.

-_Fue un sueño- _pensó mientras se reincorporaba en el sillón. Se tocó la sien, sentía como la cabeza la iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Miró el reloj que estaba en el comedor y eran las 8 de la noche. Frunció el ceño, por lo menos ese día no tenía tarea ni nada que se le pareciera. Dio un suspiro de alivio, si es que a eso se le podía llamar. Se maldijo mentalmente un millón de veces por el sueño ocurrido, no era la primera vez que lo tenía y además de todo, el sabía bien que no era de las personas que anduvieran soñando con chicas, no, el no era de esos tipos.

Para su suerte, no había nadie en casa –aún – así que decidió tomar el Audi de su hermano mayor ¿qué más daba si lo tomaba?, no se iría de parranda como otras veces, pero quizá un par de copas y un cigarrillo le dieran ánimos. Sí, su estado de ánimo no estaba del todo bien. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

La noche era fría y silenciosa. Era común en esos meses. Tal y como se sentía su corazón ¿pero desde cuándo?, no, no había fecha exacta, simplemente desde que sus padres murieron el se sentía así. Siempre guardo rencor a su abuelo. Tomó las llaves del coche de su hermano –que no estaba en casa- y se subió al bello automóvil. Puso el reproductor de música a todo volumen, para su desgracia recordó que no tenía cigarros ni nada que se le pareciera, además era nuevo en esa ciudad y en realidad no sabía quién le podría vender cigarros. Los necesitaba.

Golpeo el volante del automóvil, hasta que sintió el dolor. La única cosa que sentía desde su niñez era esa, y la única cosa que le recordaba que estaba vivo era esa: el dolor.

Empezó a conducir sin saber un rumbo fijo ni una dirección, era como ir a la deriva. Poco le importaba lo que pasara. En realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto. De repente, como si el cielo conspirara contra él, comenzó a llover. Una lluvia frenética de esas que se puede sentir la pesadez.

-¡Fíjate imbécil!- gritó Sasuke a un automovilista que por poco lo estrella – Maldito – dijo entre dientes.

Siguió su camino, sin saber a dónde. Finalmente llegó cerca de la playa y se dio cuenta de que ahí había una fiesta – o al menos eso parecía -. Estaciono el Audi de su hermano y se bajo del coche, aun llovía.

A lo lejos, lejano a lo que él podría escuchar unos chicos murmuraban entre sí

-¿y ese quién es?- decían mientras señalaban con la vista a Sasuke

-Ni idea ¿lo conoces?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-No, no lo conozco

-Esperen- se escucho una voz grave – Yo lo he visto antes – hizo una breve pausa – Sí, claro es el calladito antisocial que ingreso a la escuela hoy- explico un chico de cabello anaranjado, su nombre es Yahiko.

-En ese caso- interfirió una chica de cabello azul y ojos color miel- también se quién es- explico- dicen se llama Sasuke, al parecer será popular entre las chicas, sin dudarlo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Konan- hablo Yahiko- es mejor que te ahorres tus comentarios fuera de lugar

-Uy- dijo un chico de cabello rojo – alguien se está enojando con su "free"- rió divertido

-¡Cállate cabrón!- dijo con enojo Yahiko- no es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos chicos- hablo de nuevo Konan – estamos en una fiesta, bueno…. Si a esto se le puede llamar-

-¡Hey!- gritó otro chico – No es mi culpa que no hayan traído más de estas delicias- hizo una cara pervertida mientras abrazaba de la cintura a una chica que dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-¿porqué serán tan cerdos?- dijo con burla Konan

-Silencio- dijo Yahiko mientras daba un paso al frente para alcanzar a Sasuke -¿quién te invito?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

El Uchiha pudo notarlo, ese tipo olía a mota –y quién sabe a qué otras cosas- además se le hacía familiar, hacia unas horas se lo había encontrado en el pasillo de la escuela cuando iba de regreso. Lo reconoció salvo que en persona se podía observar los múltiples tatuajes y perforaciones que este poseía.

-Nadie me invito, es cierto- dijo Sasuke con cierto desagrado – Pero nadie me dijo que no viniera.

Konan esbozó una sonrisa a forma de coquetería, para desagrado de Yahiko y de Sasuke. No es que el Uchiha odiara a las mujeres, no. Sino que por alguna razón consideraba ajeno todo lo que pasaba con ellas, nunca tuvo a una figura femenina a su lado, su madre murió cuando él era joven, además de eso no recordaba haber convivido con alguna chica – por lo menos eso creía él – por eso mismo, le desagrado haber tenido un sueño con una chica que ni siquiera recordaba su cara (en la realidad) ni su nombre.

-¿Gustas un poco?- dijo Konan mientras extendía su mano, eran pastillas o mejor dicho drogas.

Sasuke entre cerró los ojos, ya había probado las drogas antes, en su época de libertinaje, incluso las conocía y bien. No es que no tuviera ganas de experimentar de nuevo esas sensaciones sino que se lo había prometido a su hermano. La última vez que se drogo fue un poco dramática, consumió demás drogas sumado al efecto del alcohol. Por poco le causaba la muerte

_-eso hubiera sido perfecto- _pensó él cuando salió del hospital aquél dia…

Sin pensarlo más, Sasuke aceptó lo que le estaba dando Konan.

-Bienvenido- dijo ella mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa llena de coquetería – A partir de ahora serás de los nuestros….

๑

๑

**Nota de la autora: **Ya sé capitulo demasiado corto, pero bueno, no sé porque ya no he podido escribir más: S prometo que los compensaré con algún capítulo largo. No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener este fic pero le quiero poner mucho misterio, en este capítulo puse un poco más sobre Sasuke y esos sueños…..

¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Quién es la chica de los sueños?

Espero actualizar pronto y terminar mis demás fics :33 Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy sí que estaba inspirada y decidií actualizar este fic. Mando un saludo a todos mis lectores :* enserio gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. Y en especial quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos, quienes me han impulsado a seguir con esto de los fics. Gracias, enserio… dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció y sobre todo alguna crítica y/o sugerencia que me quieran dar.

Les recomiendo la canción de Whatsername de Green Day, se adapta muy bien al fic, junto a la de "Wake me up inside" de Evanescense y Linkin Park.

๑

๑

**Breaking the habit.**

-Capítulo 4-

Sasuke podía sentir una gran resaca. La noche pasada fue de fiesta. O más bien, hace unas horas.

-Joder- maldijo Sasuke en voz alta mientras veía el reloj. No era muy tarde pero apenas y había dormido 1 hora. Sentía su cabeza a reventar y los efectos de "la cruda" le estaban haciendo efecto, pero prefería mil veces salir de esa casa tan vacía e ir a la escuela a quedarse ahí.

Se ducho rápidamente y se puso lo primero que encontró, tenía hambre así que sólo tomo una manzana y agua. Maldijo mentalmente no haber comprado nada en el supermercado.

Camino hasta la parada de autobuses, parecía que el mundo se movía normal, mientras por su mente pasaban tantas cosas que sólo él podía entender, cosas que sólo él sabía. Suspiro pesado mientras se ponía los audífonos. Y de pronto sonó una canción:

_Seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte,__y enfermizo como el cáncer.__  
__Eras una especie de punk rock, pero me quedas mejor que mi sudadera favorita,__  
__y sé que el amor es mezquino, y el amor duele, pero todavía recuerdo__  
__Aquel día en diciembre en que nos conocimos…__  
__Te querré hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperaría un millón de años,__  
__promete que te acordarás de que eres mío.__  
__te quiero más que lo que te quisieron esas zorras,__  
__dijiste que tenías que marcharte a empezar de nuevo,__  
__Pero él partió en domingo,__  
__dijiste que volverías a casa el lunes,__  
__Salías todas las noches,__  
__y eso está bien,__  
__te dije que no importaba lo que hicieras, estaría de tu parte.__  
__Pero cuando saliste por aquella puerta,__  
__se murió una parte de mí.__  
_

_-No es novedad que aquella chica me la haya dedicado- dijo con simpleza – pobre chica- sonrió para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos._

Bajo del autobús y camino hacia la escuela, ya era novedad que las chicas se le quedaran mirando, esas miradas que lo desnudaban, literalmente.

Por el pasillo vió a la chica con la que había pasado la noche, no le importaba en lo absoluto pero desde luego, no era tan sínico como para no acordarse de que se acostó con ella.

De inmediato Konan corrió por el y lo abrazó del cuello. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado, detestaba que las mujeres hicieran eso, se le hacia como caer bajo. Una mujer que no tenia dignidad –o al menos pensaba él –

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Konan eufórica – pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Sasuke supo interpretar eso y se alejo mientras daba pasos rápidos.

Konan simplemente se quedo en el pasillo mientras levantaba la ceja.

_-Buen inicio de dia ¿eh?- _se dijo mentalmente mientras abría la puerta del salón de clases. La mayoría ya estaba ahí, tomo asiento en el lugar más alejado, donde ninguna fangirl lo acosara.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos

_-Idiota- _pensó Sasuke en sus adentros.

Pronto se acercaron a él más chicos, entre ellos un tal Shikamaru y un chico de tez pálida.

-Es momento de que socialices- dijo Naruto mientras le guiñaba un ojo

_-Sólo falta que ahora también tenga "admiradores"- _pensó el azabache.

-El es Shikamaru- señaló Naruto – y él es Sai-

-Oh- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, por algún motivo extraño el ojiazul no le caía tan mal, le era familiar de cierto modo.

-Ya nos conocíamos- dijo Shikamaru mientras se alejaba de ese grupito

-El es así- dijo Naruto – siempre se la pasa haciendo operaciones o viendo a las nubes-

-Que curioso- comentó Sasuke

-Oye Sai- Naruto se dirigió al chico pálido -¿has sabido de Hinata? Es que no ha venido desde el lunes…

-No, creo que salió antes de que comenzara la clase, seguramente se tuvo que ir a casa- dijo con simpleza

-Pero ¡Ah! ¡Joder! – Hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos – es que ya le tengo que decir…

-¿decir qué?- dijo Sai con inocencia

-¡Tonto! Pues que más…

Sasuke se sentía excluido del tema, no le molestaba pero se sentía incomodo.

-¡Ah sí!- exclamó Sai- ¿le ibas a decir que te gusta?

Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate, incluso Sasuke sonrió ante tal hecho, no es que le llamará la atención saber sobre los problemas emocionales de su compañero de clase pero la forma en la cual se sonrojo le dio gracia.

-Sai- dijo Naruto en voz baja – es que… ella… tú sabes….

-Que gracioso- dijo Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos- sólo dile "me gustas" y ya, tan fácil- dijo con simpleza.

-Hasta que te oigo hablar- dijo Sai con cierto tono de sarcasmo

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ya, bueno, el caso es que no ha venido a clases e independientemente de mi dilema amoroso pues me preocupa el motivo por el cual no ha asistido- dijo Naruto

-Seguramente está en casa- dijo Sai mientras se encogía de hombros –ya sabes cómo es su familia.

-¿Quién es H-i-n-a-t-a?- dijo Sasuke con enojo, ya le estaba empezando a hartar el tema

-¡Oh! Cierto… no la conoces- dijo Naruto

-Pues Hinata es una chica que va en el salón de clases y que, últimamente ha faltado mucho- comentó Sai con simpleza- un dato muy bueno que deberías saber es que es hermana del "jefe"- argumentó Sai.

Sasuke recordó que el dia pasado tuvo algunos roces con ese tal jefe, el cual se llamaba Neji Hyuga.

-¿Hermanos, eh?- dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello – seguramente es igual de creída que ese tal Neji.

-¡Hey!- dijo Naruto – ella no es igual a Neji, ni a ninguna chica.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Sai- en algún momento a mi me gustaba mucho, pero entendí que no era sano estar enamorado de ella, además, entendí que era mejor así ser amigos y bueno… ahora estoy mejor así.

Naruto miro con recelo a Sai mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿diferente a las demás?- Sasuke alzó una ceja, y de repente recordó a la chica de ojos aperlados, la cual lo ayudó a encontrar el salón de clases ¿acaso sería ella?

-Sí, es diferente- dijo Naruto- su belleza es excepcional y no sólo eso, no es como las demás chicas, es decir… ella no se preocupa por si "se ve bien o se ve mal" ella no es de las chicas que habla y habla de moda las 24 horas del día, no habla mucho, ni ríe mucho. Siempre te ayuda, no es envidiosa y nunca espera nada a cambio. Por ese motivo quiero decirle que me gusta, pero de una manera diferente, una manera especial, de una manera que ella se lo merece. Las chicas que no piden nada lo merecen todo y ella, sin duda lo merece todo porque nunca pide nada a cambio.

Sasuke levantó la ceja, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un chico expresarse así de una mujer, siempre "sus amigos" trataban a las mujeres como objetos que podían reemplazar en el momento que ellos deseaban y en este caso era todo lo contrario

-Pero- continúo Naruto- hay muchos problemas

Sasuke hizo cara de pregunta

-Sí, lo que quiere decir Naruto- dijo Sai- es que Hinata es muy cotizada, medio instituto quiere con ella, desde el chico mas "friki" hasta el chico más guapo y atlético del Instituto, lo extraño es que nunca se ha sabido que ella tenga un novio. Ella podría ser la chica más popular, de hecho lo es, sin querer serlo-

-Entonces, eso hace que yo tenga muchos celos y… también el otro problema es su hermano, siempre está con ella, nunca se despega de ella. Ellos dos son totalmente diferentes, él es creído y al contrario de ella se sabe que ha tenido varias novias. Es el jefe del Consejo Estudiantil, y por lo tanto es respetado ya que su familia cada año hace una fiesta en el Instituto, cortesía de ellos.

-Interesante- murmuró Sasuke- entonces la tal Hinata es una chica diferente que no pretende ser popular sin embargo lo es.

-Así es, ella es callada, difícilmente le sacas un tema de conversación-agregó Naruto

-¿y cómo es que la quieres si ni siquiera has hablado con ella?- preguntó Sasuke

-Pues simple, me he acercado a ella y poco a poco he ganado que ella me hablé de su cuenta, es una persona totalmente diferente, trasmite paz. Es difícil ganarte su confianza, es una chica que vale la pena-

-Yo por eso desistí- dijo Sai- no soy de las personas que luchen por alguien, así que decidí alejarme de ella, es decir, si le hablo pero muy poco, ella es un tanto cerrada y es un baúl de misterios.

-¿eh?- preguntó Sasuke

-Créeme- dijo Naruto- ella es la chica más misteriosa que te puedas encontrar.

…

…

…

Pasaron algunas clases en el Instituto y ya era hora de la salida. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses.

-Naruto- dijo Sai- ya deberías dejar de pensar en ella-

-No puedo, en verdad me preocupa que ella este mal-

-¿porqué debería de estarlo?- preguntó Sasuke

-No sé, es un presentimiento que tengo…. Es raro pero de una manera u otra puedo leer su mirada y además sé lo que tiene porque lo siento aquí- y apuntó a su corazón- sé que me dirás que estoy loco, pero en verdad siento que algo le pasa-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, nunca había escuchado algo más cursi que eso, en verdad si pudiera darle un premio por ser cursi a su compañero lo haría sin duda alguna.

….

….

Llegó a casa y se recostó en el sillón, tenía una resaca horrible y muchas ganas de dormir

El día de hoy había sido interesante para Sasuke, era de las pocas veces que sentía que en verdad tenía una compañía, además le intrigaba saber si "Hinata" era la chica misteriosa de la cual tenía duda.

De repente, sonó el celular y por más que quiso sacarlo no pudo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó mientras veía el número de llamadas. Todas eran de su abuelo, de su primo y de su hermano –_Cuando tres Uchihas se juntan es porque anda bueno ha pasado_- dijo en sus adentros.

Decidió llamar para saber que ocurría.

-¿Bueno?-se escuchó del otro lado.

-Itachi….

-¡Sasuke!. ¡Por Dios! Te estuvimos llamando todo el jodido día y hasta ahora contestas ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-

-Hmmmm…

-Ya, ya vale… Sasuke lo que te diré quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Sasuke a su hermano

-Mejor te paso al abuelo.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel, le temía a su abuelo, era la única persona que podía provocar en él un escalofrió cada que escuchaba su voz.

-Sasuke- dijo Madara con un tono de voz grueso- escucharme bien, sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces…

-Le escucho- contestó Sasuke

-Nos quedaremos por más tiempo aquí y bueno, ya ha pasado el tiempo que tu padre dio para que supiéramos sus últimos deseos.

Sasuke sintió como se le revolvía el estomago.

-Y bueno- continuo Madara- La carta que dejo tu padre aun no puede ser abierta, sólo hasta que tengas 18 años cumplidos, para lo cual falta muy poco. En cambio la carta sobre la herencia para tu hermano ya fue abierta. En fin, la empresa no va bien, ayer tuvimos una junta ¿y sabes que me molesto? ¡¿lo sabes?!- gritó.

-No- contestó con simpleza

-Pues que una escuincla nos gano el terreno.

Sasuke aguanto las ganas de reír.

-En pocas palabras, usaremos lo que tu padre le dejo a Itachi, entre otras cosas le dejo unos terrenos en Berlín y en fin, los inversionistas de la empresa dicen que sería bueno hacer ahí una sucursal de la empresa y agrandarla, la verdad es que si no lo hacemos todo se irá al demonio.

Sasuke se estremeció era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a su abuelo con un tono de voz preocupado, y también le sorprendía que la empresa estuviera en ese estado, según, hasta donde él sabía, la empresa estaba al mando de Itachi, su hermano, y de su abuelo. Los cuales eran unos jodidos dioses en cuanto a negocios se referían.

-¿y qué puedo hacer yo?- contestó con sarcasmo

-Idiota- le dijo su abuelo- No sé que quieras estudiar y la verdad no me importa pero debes estudiar lo que tu hermano estudio, me vale un coño lo que quieras, debes estudiar eso y punto ¿o acaso quieres vivir en la miseria?.

Sasuke se quedo callado mientras apretaba los puños.

-Ya escuchaste Sasuke, y bueno, en unos meses cumples años y cuando cumplas años quiero que vayas a Berlín para leer lo que dejo escrito tu padre y mira que, tu madre también te dejo una carta.

-¿una carta, mi madre?- esta vez Sasuke se aguanto las ganas de soltar en llanto, el podía ser la persona más dura, pero cuando mencionaban a su madre se estremecía.

-Sí, bueno, da igual, también la leerás cuando tengas 18, y mira que debes sentirte afortunado ya que a Itachi sólo recibió la carta de Fugaku.

-Ya veo- contestó

-En fin, pues te depositaremos cada mes y te sugiero que vayas ahorrando ya que la situación no es muy buena

-Abuelo-

-¿sí?-

-¿Cómo carajos una escuincla pudo ganarles terreno?- preguntó Sasuke

-No lo sabemos, pero esa chica es astuta, además de que esa jodida empresa está tomando el rumbo de Japón, no sé de donde coños surgió pero sin duda nos está jodiendo la existencia a "Sharingan".

-¿la empresa es nueva?

-Son muchas preguntas que no te incumben Sasuke, hasta luego-

_-"No sé que quieras estudiar y la verdad no me importa pero debes estudiar lo que tu hermano estudió, me vale un coño lo que quieras, debes estudiar eso y punto"-_

-_Itachi….tu dijiste que debía ser lo que yo quisiera ¿no es así?- _se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke mientras recordaba…

_*Flash Back*_

_-¡Mamá!- gritó Sasuke, quién tenía apenas 7 años de edad_

_-¡Amor!- dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su pelo -¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?_

_-Bien mami, hoy Iruka-sensei nos dejo una tarea y… ¿Qué crees?_

_-¿qué?- dijo Mikoto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban_

_-Pues que respondí la tarea en clase y ¡mira!- señaló Sasuke a su frente- me han dado una estrellita._

_-¡Felicidades, cariño! ¿y de que fue tú tarea?- preguntó su mamá con entusiasmo_

_-Pues, nos dijo Iruka sobre nuestros planes a futuro…_

_-¿planes a futuro?- preguntó Mikoto_

_-Sí, es decir que queremos ser de grande y cosas así._

_-¿y qué contestaste amor?_

_-Pues yo alcé la mano y dije "Quiero ser un corredor de coches, también quiero recorrer el mundo, tener 3 hijos. Dos niños y una niña y tener novia que me quiera, sobre todo quiero tener amigos verdaderos y ser feliz"-_

_Mikoto lo abrazó fuertemente._

_-Estaré ansiosa por conocer a mis nietos ¿eh?_

_Sasuke se sonrojo._

_-Ay cariño ¿y porque quieres tener tres hijos?-_

_-Porque, no sé es que me gustaría tener muchos hijos y tener a una novia que me quiera- dijo con simpleza…además hay una niña que me gusta_

_-Me la tienes que presentar ¿eh?- dijo Mikoto._

_-Sasuke- Mikoto y el pequeño voltearon hacia donde estaba Itachi- estoy seguro que serás un gran corredor de autos y además tú eres un pequeño pillo que tiene a muchas chicas, estoy seguro que, cuando seas grande todas las niñas estarán detrás de ti y tendrás a la mujer de tus sueños._

_Sasuke de nuevo se sonrojo._

_-¿y tú qué quieres estudiar Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke_

_-Yo…._

_-El va estudiar lo que yo diga- interrumpió su padre- y deberías concentrarte en los estudios Sasuke, mira que tus calificaciones no son de lo mejor._

_-Fugaku…- dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba a él- Sasuke se ha esmerado mucho, y claro que ha sacado muy buenas notas._

_-No trates de solaparlo Mikoto, ambos sabemos que Sasuke no está dando lo que debería de dar un verdadero Uchiha ¡Aprende de tu hermano!- dijo Fugaku mientras señalaba a Itachi- él es un líder y heredero de la empresa Sharingan._

_-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke con tristeza_

…

…

_-Ya no pongas esa cara hermanito- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke_

_-Es que ¿porqué nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para papá? Siempre me esfuerzo, trato de ser el mejor, lo doy todo de mí… ¿acaso no lo nota?_

_-Papá es una persona dura, Sasuke. Pero eso no significa que no seas bueno, lo eres._

_-Sí, pero… ¿el lo nota?_

_-Estoy seguro que así es…pero, te daré un consejo- dijo Itachi_

_-¿cuál?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad_

_-Tú debes ser lo que quieras ser, nadie te debe imponer nada. Sí tú quieres ser corredor de autos, hazlo. Y es el mejor, da todo de ti, lo que hagas hazlo porque te gusta y te apasiona, no porque papá o incluso yo te digamos que lo hagas…._

_-Tú nunca me dirías que hiciera algo sin que yo lo quiera- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa -¡eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-_

_Itachi sonrió._

_-Los tiempos cambian y cambiarán Sasuke… lo que hoy ves como color de rosa mañana posiblemente lo veas de color negro._

_-No entiendo- dijo Sasuke con confusión_

_-Hoy no entenderás nada de lo que te digo, pero créeme que un dia entenderás de lo que te hablo._

_-Ammm- Sasuke rodó los ojos- ¡Entendido!- dijo con una sonrisa- A todo esto ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-_

_-Yo… bueno, yo quisiera ser escritor dijo Itachi con una sonrisa._

_-Iugh ¿escritor?- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba la lengua._

_-Así es hermanito… y sabes, espero que logres lo que quieras… porque tú eres grande…"_

_*Fin del flash back*_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas. Espero seguir recibiendo más, y obvio no me he olvidado de mis otros fics. Dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció el capítulo de hoy :D me animan bastante.

๑

๑

**Breaking the habit**

-Capitulo 5

Hinata se encontraba tumbada en su cama. Ella misma se hacia un auto masaje en su cuello, esa semana había sido muy pesada para ella. Miraba hacia el techo y quería dormir, lo deseaba pero hacia meses que no podía ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella tenía sueños constantes con un chico que no reconocía, y eso le quitaba el sueño de una u otra forma, ya que generalmente en esos sueños ella era una persona totalmente diferente y eso le aterraba.

Finalmente pudo quedarse dormida…

_-¿sabes que él no te conviene cierto?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella - ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¿Enserio te creíste ese cuento?- se acerco a ella y la jaloneo como si fuera un trapo viejo –Ingenua, sabes que te quiero…._

_Ella se quedó muda, no supo que decir._

_-Yo…etto… es que no te puedo ver de otra forma, tú siempre fuiste mi hermano y crecimos como tal- le dijo ella mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar_

_-Pero no somos hermanos… - dijo él mientras intentaba besarla_

_-No puedo con esto- y se alejó_

_-¡Hinata!- le gritó – No es que yo quiera hacer esto, pero fue la última voluntad de su padre… y era que tú y yo… es por el bien de la empresa, por el bien de la familia, por el bien de todos… por tú bien- le dijo._

_-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- gritó ella, pero de repente sintió un poder que iba más allá de sus emociones…._

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La ojiperla se sobre salto de la cama y pudo sentir que lloró, se pellizcó su brazo y se dio cuenta de que todo era real. No entendía nada. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y vió el reloj

-las 6 de la mañana- dijo con voz suave, inmediatamente se fue a ver al espejo y en efecto, era ella –de nuevo estos sueños- se dijo para sí misma al mismo tiempo que se ponía una bata. Ahora lo recordaba, debía ir de nuevo al colegio.

-¡HINATA!- se escuchó por segunda vez, ella sabía que era su hermano Neji quién le llamaba y justo cuando le iba abrir la puerta recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y le dio un escalofrió, no lograba entender nada y lo peor es que sus sueños de una u otra manera se cumplían. Eran como si ella pudiera ver el futuro con sólo soñar algo.

-Ha-hai- contestó ella en un tartamudeo mientras abría la puerta, y ahí estaba su primo quién estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Le recuerdo que es hora de que nos vayamos al colegio, bueno, a decir verdad tiene 30 minutos para vestirse e irnos- dijo Neji mientras se daba la espalda para irse

El mismo aire cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

..

..

-¿Y cómo le fue en la junta de la semana pasada?- le preguntó Neji una vez que los dos estaban rumbo al colegio, el ojiperla conducía un automóvil.

-Me fue bien, Neji- contestó ella mientras observaba por la ventana del coche el paisaje, se avecinaba una nevada.

-Perdón por no ir con usted a esa junta, pero me era imposible abandonar el consejo. Además nuestro padre me dijo que….

-Entiendo- interrumpió Hinata, callándolo.

Neji volteo hacia donde estaba ella, él era el conductor y ella estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche. La miro sorprendido, era muy raro que Hinata interrumpiera una conversación e incluso que hablara.

-Bueno, de cualquiera manera pudimos ganarle a esa empresa- expresó mientras frenaba el coche - ¿a qué hora es su salida del Instituto?- preguntó Neji

-Ya deberías saberlo- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada.

El ojiperla de nuevo volteó hacia donde estaba su hermana, esa actitud no era de ella.

-Eso no me dice nada- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-Salgo a las cuatro- respondió mientras se bajaba del coche – Buen día- dijo la ojiperla mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, ese era su problema. Desde que era niña su vida estuvo marcada por la tragedia pero de una u otra manera logró salir adelante, sola pero pudo.

Su padre, un empresario hombre de negocios había sido el principal causante de aquella tragedia. O al menos ella así lo veía. La pérdida de su madre, Noriko y de su hermana menor, Hanabi le habían afectado profundamente. Su hermano Neji era una persona un tanto desconocida para ella, ya que, su padre mandó a su hermano a estudiar al extranjero después de la muerte de su madre y hermana. Los motivos fueron desconocidos.

Hiashi Hyuga, siempre le impuso una educación fuerte: no opinar si no era necesario, buenos modales, buenas palabras, no hablar, no mostrar emociones. Pero frecuentemente ella lloraba encerrada en el baño, y en una ocasión su padre la encontró cortándose con una cuchilla. Fue un día terrible para ella, ya que, la mandó al psicólogo.

Era un padre ausente- lo sigue siendo- pensaba Hinata muy amenudeo. Eran quizá 3 veces al año que lo veía: En navidad, año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de su primogénito, su hermano mayor Neji. En algún tiempo, ella sufrió maltrato por parte de su padre, ya que la golpeaba –por ser parecida a su madre- según el.

Ella misma, pensaba que tenía un demonio encerrado dentro de ella, eran menudos y frecuentes los sueños que tenía que le daban a indicar eso. Una noche, antes de "la muerte" de su madre soñó que ella moría. Una semana antes de la muerte de su hermana, también soñó que Hanabi fallecía.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, nunca fue muy buena socializando. Ni cuando su madre vivía. Si acaso hablaba era con pocos del salón, nada más.

Ella podía sentir las miradas, ella podía sentir que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Muchos decían

"Si ella fuera más sociable fuera la chica más perfecta"-

"Si ella hablará quizá dejará de ser tan… patética"

"¿cómo es que alguien que no habla puede tener tantos hombres?"

"Seguramente de santita no tiene nada"

Pero Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a que dijeran eso de ella. A menudo una chica de su clase, cuyo nombre era Karin le decía muchas cosas, la insultaba y demás, desde luego que a la ojiperla le daba lo mismo, en realidad pocas cosas le importaban.

Entró al salón de clases. Deseaba sentarse en el lugar más alejado, lo deseaba. No quería estar hasta el frente, es cierto, ella era una alumna brillante. Pero no le gustaba hablar enfrente de la clase ni que los maestros le pidieran que participara, lo detestaba.

-¡Hinata!- un rubio corrió hacia ella, causando que todos voltearan a verla.

Ella simplemente se ruborizó, siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le hablaba, bueno… excepto con su padre y con su hermano.

-Na-naruto- dijo ella con un tono de voz apenas audible

-¿¡donde estabas?1 ¿Por qué faltaste tanto?- preguntó el mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo….es-estaba oc-ocupada- contestó ella

-Te extrañé- le susurró Naruto.

Hinata se ruborizo como un tomate e inmediatamente se apartó.

-Tsssssss- se escuchó decir por parte de Sai - ¿Qué le hiciste como para que saliera corriendo?-

Naruto bajo la mirada. No sabía que había hecho mal, en realidad no lo sabía.

-Dale tiempo- le susurro Sai mientras pasaba junto a Naruto para dirigirse a su lugar.

_-No es que no me gustes Naruto, en realidad sí me gustas y mucho pero… tengo miedo. Nunca hablo con nadie y en realidad las palabras que digo son pocas, incluso muchos creen que soy muda y algunos ni conocen mi voz. Soy tímida ¿quién se podría enamorar de mí?, simplemente no te merezco, somos opuestos, tú…tú eres alegre, te gusta hablar, divertirte….en cambio yo… quizá sonrió pero no soy feliz, no me gusta hablar y en realidad no tengo un concepto para diversión….- _

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió.

Sasuke entró al salón, el mismo sentía como tenía el mundo en sus hombros, la noche pasada no había sido nada buena…y es que había tenido otro maldito sueño, pero esta vez fue diferente a los otros…decidió sentirse en el lugar más alejado del salón.

Justo cuando dejó su mochila en el piso escucho un leve quejido de alguien. Volteo y se dio cuenta de que era la chica misteriosa, si, la misma que lo había ayudado a encontrar el salón en su primera día de clases. ¡Y ahora estaba frente a ella!. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha sintió una punzada en el corazón, indicándole que debía hacer algo, pero al contrario… dijo algo totalmente fuera de lugar

-Deberías saber que YO me siento aquí- dijo con tono autoritario.

La ojiperla alzó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era el chico de aquella vez, aquél chico que se había encontrado. A decir verdad ella en su criterio personal lo veía "equis" no lo veía guapo, y en realidad le dio lo mismo esas palabras que dijo.

-Entiendo- dijo ella mientras tomaba su mochila y se ponía de pie

Sasuke la miro fijamente y se golpeo mentalmente por haber dicho lo que dijo, en realidad dijo lo contrario a lo que quería decir.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó en el tono más seco que pudo

-Hinata- contestó ella en el mismo tono

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, que en realidad parecieron días. Sasuke se sintió apenado, era la primera vez en su vida que él le preguntaba el nombre a una chica y peor aún… que la chica ni siquiera se tomaba el interés por preguntar su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata hizo un intento por no desmayarse ahí, enfrente de la clase. Ese jodido apellido había sido un problema en la última semana… y todo era relacionado con "Sharingan" una empresa de Madara Uchiha….


End file.
